You're My Boyfriend's Best Friend I Can't Love You
by Doodle6721
Summary: Zach gone MIA. Now Cammie has to go undercover... as Grant's fiance? Together, and with the help of a few friends, they'll attempt to save Zach.
1. Chapter 1

***I'm only doing this once because I forget everytime... I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS... that is it, the 1 and only disclaimer I will do... **

**Okay... I've been wanted to write a story like this ever since I found the site. But I had trouble getting the ideas worked out... but FINALLY! If you read my other stories you should know that I have added chapter 3 to It's Not A Cover Anymore, it is VERY short but i'm adding chapter 4 VERY soon. As far as Odd Spies Out i'm in sort of a _blah_ mood with that story... BUT fear not! I will continue it, just need to get out of my slight writers block with that one. I have also decided that I am going to start responding to reviews before each chapter... I'm hoping maybe this might get me more reviews... I wish you guys reviewed more... sigh**

**Sooo...**

**I NOW PRESENT YOU**

*** ****Roses Are Red Violets Are Blue You're My Boyfriend's Best Friend I Can't Love You**** - i know its a mouthful and FanFiction wouldn't let me post the whole title***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Objective- **Locate and retrieve Agent Zachary Goode

**Location- **Ludlow, Vermont

**Cover- **You and a few others will be going on vacation together. You and your fiancé are interested in getting married in Vermont.

**Name- **Amy Reel

**Age- **23

**Hair-** Light Brown

**Eyes- **Green

**Family-** Lindsey Tyler/Elizabeth Sutton (Sister), Emmett Tyler/Jonas Anderson

(Brother-in-law)

**Friends-** Chase Cook/Grant Newman (Fiancé), Aubrey Westting/Rebecca Baxter,

Zoey Hanson/Macey McHenry

**Likes- **Photography, Skiing, Action Movies, Spaghetti, Cookie Dough, Watching

Sports on TV

**Dislikes- **Insects, Long Car Rides, Waking Up Early, Green Beans, the Beach

I stepped out of the front passenger seat, my Uggs hitting the black pavement as I stood in front of the hotel waiting for Grant to check-in. I walked past the hotel and stared at the mountain in front of me. The rows and rows of trees reminded me of the forest that lay behind the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, _cough cough_, spy school. The school that I attended. Because apparently I'm special… if by special you mean that I can speak 14 different languages, tail a CIA agent without being caught, and kill a man with a tube of lipstick 5 different ways, then yeah, I'm special.

But I've never really felt special. I mean I _am_ the Chameleon. I blend in for a reason; my average looks don't tend to catch many eyes. Just Josh's… and Zach's. They are the only ones that have ever made me feel a little special. Josh was my first kiss, Zach my first love.

My heart started to ache as I thought about Zach; I haven't seen him in 3 months. I know spies aren't suppose to get attached but you can't help but be attached to your 5 year boyfriends (even if for 2 of those years you weren't technically together because said boy hadn't asked you to be his girlfriend. Who knew he needed to be threatened with an eyelash curler by Macey and Bex in order to get that hint?).

I snapped out of my little thoughts when an arm snaked its way around my waist, and a pair of lips tickled my ear. "Cammie, I thought I told you to wait in car."

"I guess I don't listen to directions very well Grant."

"Someone needs to be a bit more obedient."

"Silly boy, don't you know? Well-behaved women rarely make history." I smirked as I turned my head towards my "fiancé."

Grant Newman gave me one of his what-the-hell looks. "Who said anything about making history?"

"No one," I laughed. I grabbed his hand and we walked back to our silver SUV. When we closed the car and headed towards the parking garage I asked Grant a question. "Who else is here?"

"Liz and Jonas are here, across the hall from us. They're probably hacking into something trying to find Zach's whereabouts…" I giggled. Grant raised an eyebrow, "What?"  
"You sound all official saying whereabouts." Okay, so I may be twenty-one years old but I still have my immature moments.

"You are one crazy girl, Morgan. You know that... Anyway, Macey is out shopping. She'll be living down the hall from us along with B…Bex," I saw his eyes glisten when he said her name; "She'll be here tomorrow, after she finishes up a quick mission in New York."  
"Grant, how are you after… the break-up?"

"I'm fine…" He was lying, sure it didn't _look_ like he was lying (after all you don't graduate from spy school without learning the art of lying.) but a feeling in the gut of my stomach told me Grant Newman wasn't telling the truth.  
"You don't have to lie to…" but I wasn't able to finish because Grant turned his head towards me as he parked the car in the garage.  
"Not now Cammie."

"Well, what do we do first?" I questioned as I dropped my luggage down in front of the dresser.

"We're having dinner with the hotel manager and his wife to look into the idea of a wedding on the mountain. So, I suggest you go into the bathroom and get changed into that nice black dress I know Macey packed for you."

"When did you get so organized and smart?"

"When did you start asking so many questions?"

"I'm a spy… and I lived with Tina Walters for six years." I picked up my dress and went into the bathroom. When I came out, went over to Grant who was struggling with his tie. "You still haven't answered my question."

"Zach was always so on-top of things. I guess compared to him I just looked like his sidekick, nothing too special."

"I know how that feels," I mumbled. Grant looked up, probably hearing me. I thought he would question my words, but he didn't.

"Can you help me with this tie?"

I smirked as I walked over to him in my high heels. I grabbed his tie as looked up at him, "For someone who can handle a gun really well, you are pretty clueless when it comes to ties. But I'll forgive you." After tightening it up a bit I stepped back. "You clean up nice."

Grant smiled, "I try."


	2. Chapter 2

gallagherspygirl - thanks :)

PreppyEmoGirl - thanks, I'm really excited about this story!

GallagherGirl13- I continued! and I brought you 2 chapters! (sry they are short)

GallagherGirl537 - thanks :)

Gwyn- thanks! and I continued! YAYAYAYAY!

akjupiter - psssh... I know!

- I'm reading the other Gammie story too! OMG I FREAKING LOVE IT!

**So... I bring you chapter 2... AND 3! WOOT!**

* * *

"Oh my, Mr. Cook, you didn't tell me you had such a beautiful fiancé!"  
"Please, call my Chase," Grant stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. I went along with my cover and rested my right hand on his back and laid my head on his arm. "As far as Amy goes, I just don't like to brag." He let out a manly laugh.

"Hello Amy, I'm Rick's wife, Georgia." The woman standing next to Rick stuck out her hand for me to shake. She seemed to be half Rick's age, which shocked me a bit considering Rick must be about fifty. Georgia's black hair was pulled back into a bun, and she wore a conservative blue dress with black heels. I shook her hand and then reached for Rick's.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
"Shall we take out seats before they give away our reservations?" Rick motioned us forward with his hands. A way-too-smiley-for-my-liking waiter was standing next to a table; Georgia strutted forward and waited for her husband to pull out her chair.

"So, how long have you two been together?"

I chewed took a bit of my salad and looked over at Grant. He slipped his hand into mine and smiled. "Well, we've known each other since we were in high school, but we didn't start dating until 2 years ago." I gripped his hand tighter and leaned in closer.

"Remember when you realized you had feelings for me?" I smiled a devilish smile. I could tell Grant wasn't ready for me to put him on the spot... which is exactly what I wanted to do. I mean why not have some fun on this (otherwise boring) dinner?

"Amy went out with my best friend a couple years back. They seemed so wonderful together, so you can see that it was a surprise for me when he broke up with her." Georgia was at the edge of her seat, while Rick sat back in his chair obviously not caring. "I thought he was crazy. And seeing Amy cry just broke my heart, so I went to her house that night to cheer her up." Grant squeezed my hand tightly and smiled. "We ended up watching so many chick flicks my brain was ready to explode! But I was willing to go through any form of torture to make that girl smile again. And when I realized that, I realized that _I_ wanted to be with her. There wasn't a halleluiah chorus or hearts floating around in my head, but there were loads of Chinese food and a foot-tall stack of DVDs. And I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Me too," I said as I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. When I pulled away I couldn't help but have a moment of déjà vu. "Why," I thought to myself, "is that story so goddamn familiar?" I shook it off and took a sip of my water.  
"That. Is. The. Sweetest. Thing. I. Have. Ever. Heard." Georgia said as she placed her slender right hand on her heart.  
"Wait until you hear our engagement story." Grant smirked at me, "Why don't you tell it Amy?"

"Well, I like photography, so I was in the dark room on day getting photos developed. Chase comes in and picks up a piece of paper. He told me to develop it, so I did. Before putting it in all the chemicals Chase made me promise not to look at it until I was finished. I thought he was crazy but I agreed and started to develop it. Once I finished everything, he led me out of the room to look at it." I grinned, not only was I coming up with a cute story, but I tied my cover into it. I rock… "He counted down from three and then I opened my eyes to see a picture of him down on one knee holding an engagement ring."  
"I think I lost some of my hearing after that because of all her squealing."  
I lightly slapped him, "Oh you know you loved it."

Grant leaned in close so that our noses were touching. His gorgeous blue eyes were looking into mine. Wait, did I just say gorgeous? Nah must be going crazy. Yup! Definitely going crazy because I think I just heard Grant whisper, "I do, Cammie."  
I gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled on my pajamas and slipped on my fuzzy pink bunny slippers. Pulling the covers down, I slowly inched my way onto the bed. For a few moments I lay on the bed thinking about my mission. Somehow I had to bring Zach home, not just for his safety but for my sanity.  
"Aw damn it!" Grant stopped at the foot of the large queen-sized bed. His large hands were balled up into fists which caused his arms to look really muscular.  
"What?"  
"I thought I might get lucky and see you in some lacey lingerie," He had a smirk on his face but it didn't last for long because he had to avoid the pillow I threw at him. "Sorry, but a man can't help it!"  
"Whatever just go sleep on the couch."  
"Cammie…"  
"What?"  
"There is no couch," My eyes grew wider and wider. Great! I get to share a bed with Grant Newman. Not that he's repulsive, no; he's pretty much the exact opposite of that. Not that I want him. No. I have a boyfriend. Yup. "Guess that means we're sleeping buddies!" Grant jumped onto the bed and bounced up and down a couple times. He wiggled under the covers and moaned, "Mmmmm… comfy."

I got under the covers and inched my way to the edge. Before closing my eyes I reached over to my nightstand and turned off the light.

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP!" The alarm clock's screaming filled the room. I groggily sat up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. I looked to my right. Grant was staring at me with a very confused what-the-hell look on his face.

I tapped Grant on the shoulder, "Earth to Grant?"  
"W-w-why-w-why?" was all I got in return.  
"Speak. Use words."  
"You…"

I nodded my head. Well at least we were getting somewhere. "Yes Grant what did I do?  
His confused face changed quickly to a cocky smirk. Oh, how I missed that (note the sarcasm). "You moaned my name in your sleep."  
"W-w-wha-w-what?"  
"You. _Moaned_. My. Name. In your sleep." His smirk grew bigger, "Guess, I'm just that irresistible. You can't stay away from me even in your dreams."  
This earned him a slap. "Forget it Grant, I'm with Zach, a.k.a. your best friend…"  
He got up and started prancing, yes prancing, toward the kitchen. As he went away he looked back and smiled. "Whatever you say Chameleon."  
I gulped… again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I bring you chapter 4... and 5! IN ONE DAY! wow, i'm pretty damn awesome... hehe  
i really love this chapter i think it is soooo funny! so love it too... or i'll find you... nah, but i'll cry. :'(  
enough of the saddness, bring on the review comments... SO MANY!**

- thanks :D ... i'm reading the other one too :P... wow didn't see your 2nd review... hehe but i didn't see the peace sign, but i did see a box! which isn't as awesome but still cool. I'm your BFFL again, hehe 2 MORE chapters!

IheartZach- it won't be finished for awhile... but it will be finished... eventually

Gwyn- thanks... :D

Hello- I don't give away endings to the stories! sry :p

Khart1997 - I love that line too, I have a feeling you'll have some favorite quotes in this one too :D

gallagherspygirl- two reviews, one for each chapter... GO YOU! I'm not telling if it is zammie or gammie

angela7261 - two words... thank you!

Allie-wa17- thanks :D

Grace Lewis - you should also check out the other story You?, I don't write it, but i'm reading it and I LOVE IT!

grantlover- I WROTE MORE! yayayayay!

GallagherGirl202- hopefully a couple days was soon enough for you... and i'll update soon, don't want to leave my readers hanging :p 

* * *

Is it bad that I can't stop staring at Grant? I mean he is in the kitchen. Shirtless. Cooking _me_ breakfast. Looking pretty darn good.

I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend.

Sorry, just had to do that (I understand if you stopped reading that halfway through… I would). Oh crap, he's looking. Got to fix my hair. What? No, mess it up. URGH!

"Here are your pancakes Ms. Morgan."

"Thank you Grantary."

"What?"

"You know like Zachary… my _boyfriend_."

"Okay?"

"So… what's on today's agenda?" I took a big bite of my pancakes. Three words. OM NOM NOM. Definitely way better than my mom's cooking will ever be. Who knew Grant could cook? Nothing is sexier than a man who cooks…

"Well, Liz and Jonas are still cracking the database to see where Zach might be. So, we have two…" Wait. Back up. Go to the last sentence of the previous paragraph. Did I just think that? Oh, God. This is going to be one _long_ mission.

"Cammie?"

Oh crap, must have zoned out… "Yea, sorry can you repeat that."

Grant took a big gulp of orange juice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You know, zoning out isn't good for a spy." I rolled my eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me, I'm older."

"So?"

"That makes me your superior!" He grinned. I didn't.

"Really Grant? Really? You're my superior and you can't even figure out what PMS is. Idiot."

"Hey! When you first heard that girls lose an egg every month, you probably thought they were part chicken too!"

"When you put it like that… you are still an idiot."

Grant lifted his fork off his plate and pointed it at me. "Watch what you say Miss. Morgan."

"Make me!"

I regretted those words shortly after I said them. Grant jumped over the counter and reached out for me but I scooted off my chair and out of grasp. He pulled my arm and I kicked him in the place boys **DO NOT** want to be kicked in. "You'll pay for that Cammie."

"Ooooo, I'm scared!"

Before I could turn to run away Grant lunged at me and I lay flat on my back with him lying on my stomach. He pushed up so his arms were extended and grinned. "Game over."

A strange feeling entered my stomach, and for some reason Grant's lips were looking just so… amazing. His eyes looked into mine. And I swear he was getting closer, slowly leaning in…

"Knock, knock." Someone was at the door.

"Coming!" Grant yelled, but he stayed exactly were he was. His eyes locked with mine for a second, and then he pushed himself up and extended his hand.

"No need to let me in, I have a key." Macey stood in the door frame and smiled a devilish smile. "Cammie get into my room so I can dress you up for the day."

"What are we doing?"

"Either going skiing, or out to lunch and then the pool."

"Skiing!" Grant and I exclaimed simultaneously.

Macey grinned and yanked me out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"As your stylist, I am making you wear it!"

"There is no way in hell you can force me to put that on!"

"Cammie! It's just a jacket!"

"But it is going to attract too much attention!"

"Yea, the attention of guys! Nothing is wrong about that!"

"I'm supposed to be engaged! My fiancé wouldn't approve!" Just as I said that Grant walked through the door. He was wearing black ski pants with a neon blue jacket.

"I approve," he smiled.

"See!" Macey flung her arms in the air. "No you have no excuse, so get your tiny cute little ass in the bathroom and change!"

Two minutes and 34 seconds later I stepped out of the bathroom in a zebra print ski jacket and ice blue pants. "Since I _have_ to wear this, we are going to do _my_ choice in ski runs."

"Whatever," Macey laughed, "I got you in the jacket so I'm content." I scowled at her.

"Sounds good to me… as long as you girls go ahead of my so I can stare at your asses." I looked at Macey, who looked at Grant and then to me, raising an eyebrow. We nodded and then we smacked him. Hard I might add. "Ow! It was supposed to me a compliment!"

Macey and I rolled our eyes. And that's how we found out Grant was an ass man.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5!  
**

**its short... but 2 chapters in one day... come on, thats awesome... but you know what isn't awesome. The cliffhanger at the end :P MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**(now, just because i mentioned a cliff, i want you to READ everything first, don't just skip to the end. Thats no fun... be cool, read it all! yayayayayayaya)  
**

* * *

"Jonas, just admit it! I beat you!"

"No, Liz, you didn't!"

"But you fell!"

"That's only because _you_ cut me off. Thus you were disqualified making _me _the winner."

"_You_ are a sore loser!"

"Will you two shut the bloody hell up and get on the chair lift!" Bex poked their butts with her poles and they inched closer toward the double chair lift.

Bex turned toward Macey, Grant and I. "Those two are so competitive." I raised my eyebrow at Bex to say look-who's- talking. She didn't seem to pick up on it because she was too distracted by Macey.

"They'll make up in the bedroom later."

"Macey! Just because that's _you_ and Preston do, don't mean that is what our innocent little Lizzy does."

"Cammie, everyone does it." Macey and Bex got on the chair lift. She turned around and yelled, "Besides Preston and I aren't together anymore."

"What?" I whispered to myself in surprise. I was too shocked to move that Grant had to pull me onto the lift.

"Cammie, people break up. It happens all the time. You and Josh broke up. Macey and Preston broke up. Bex and I broke up. It happens."

"Are you okay with Bex being here?" I looked at him. His hair had clumps of snow on it, and with his goggles now on his forehead you could see a slight suntan line around his eyes.  
"Yeah, I feel better now. I mean it still hurts a little, but I've moved on."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'm glad. I don't like to see you sad."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"With Zach. I mean your boyfriend is MIA and while you are out looking for him you have to pretend to be engaged to this guy." He smiled and suddenly his voiced changed into a Valley-girl accent. "I mean, I bet he isn't even level 10 clearance!"

I laughed. "It's not so bad having him as my fiancé. Level 10 clearance or not." Grant grin grew. "But I do miss Zach, without his my emotions are just running all over the place." I looked up at Grant, "I'm so confused."

"Me too."

Before I could realize what was going on, his lips were on mine. It was only a peck. But it was enough to make the two girls in the chair in front of us gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**4 chapters? my god I'm awesome :p**  
Well they're kinda short... but the length was kinda necessary... but i brought you 4 so its all good!

**reviews of reviews-**

GallagherGirl537 - thanks!

gallagherspygirl - thanks!

akjupiter - you bet! lol :p"

- I'm a girl :p and as far as your favorite word "assman" its referenced again! hehehe!

rozaveRnB - ! I updated! so no need to freak out anymore! and there isn't a cliffhanger this time so no need to AHHHHHHH!

Anonymous?- you're name didn't come up but thanks!

GallagherGirl202 - heheh EEPERS JEEPERS

Ivoryyy - Thanks! BTW i love your story Nothings Impossible... 3

HiddingRightInFrontOfYou - yup they're in front... awkward

CrystalRose- Ah. Sorry for the Cliff. But it needed a cliff. Sorry. But guess what? No cliff this time. YAYAYAYAYAYYAyAyAYAYAYa!

* * *

"Grant…" I blinked, well, because that was the only thing I could do. I was speechless. My mind was spinning, my heart pumping, and my two friends in the chairlift ahead wouldn't stop staring. "…why?"

Grant leaned in neck to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry. Don't look behind you." Is it just me or is that the worst thing to tell a woman, especially a spy woman, especially a female spy who just got kissed by her boyfriend's best friend. "Two seats back, lime green jacket, pink hat."

"Tail?" He nodded. "And the kiss…"

Grant kissed my check then shifted his position to face forward. "Got to keep our covers up Cam."

I sat for a few seconds before my brain actually started functioning again after my mini heart attack "Plan?"

Grant smirked at me. "Ski to a secluded area, have him tail us."

"Then?"

"We whoop his ass." Yup, definitely an ass man.

Our lift reached the end and we hopped off and sped past Macey and Bex who were, I think, about to attack Grant with their ski poles. Grant turned as we went under the bridge onto Daybreak. I curled closer to my knees to gain speed in order to prevent myself from having to cross country. Slipping past a group of learning toddlers, we skied onto Lower Moonshadow, which was empty. Halfway down the trail Grant "fell", popping his skis off in the process. Acting worried I came to a hockey stop and unclipped my boots coming to my fake fiancé's rescue. "Honey! Honey are you okay?"

"Yes Amy, you don't have to worry," Grant smiled.

"She'll have to worry now," came a voice behind me. I couldn't help but let a small smirk come across my face. "Yes," I thought, "going all according to plan."

Grant peeked around me and I turned to face a man with brown hair, about 6 feet tall, holding a gun, pointed at me. "I can let you go."

"If…" Grant growled.

"You stop looking for Zachary Goode."

"Who says we're looking for him?"

"Don't play dumb Miss Morgan. We know you want him back, after all that's why you've been hacking our system."

"Your system?"

"Yes… Blackthorne Institute's system."

I shot my head back to look at Grant. His eyes stayed focus on the man. "Did you know this Grant?"

"Cammie, I don't think now is the best time to talk about this. Let's just continue with the plan."

I turned forward to see the man grin. Not a happy grin. No, more of a ha-ha-prepare-to-die grin. His hand tightened on the gun and Grant sprinted past me and lunged at the man. I got closer and aimed a punch at the guy's head, only to have him duck and punch me in the side. Grant tripped him and pinned him down. I went to help Grant out when I heard it. The sound a person never wants to hear. The sound of a gun.

I held Grant in my lap when two other men come out of the woods. The first man gets off the ground and the three hop onto a snowmobile and drive past me. "Remember," the man said, "don't go looking for Zachary Goode."

"BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP…" The sound of Grant's heart monitor filled the hospital room.

Number of times the nurse came in- 13.

Number of hours I stayed with Grant- 27.

Number of hours I wasn't with Grant- 0.

Number of times I wished I hadn't been sloppy- 189. And still counting.

Grant gazed out the window; his head plopped to the side. "You don't have to worry Cammie."

"You told me that earlier. Look where it got us."

His face now was looking at me and he squeezed my hand. "I'm fine."  
"But your shoulder…"

"Will heal."

"What about my heart? Seeing you like this… it kills me."

"Things could be worse."

"Yeah, Bex or I could have killed him for that little stunt earlier," Macey interrupted.

Her sleek black hair covered her one eye as she leaned against the door frame.

"What stunt? You mean getting shot?"

I glared at Macey. "Not now," my eyes said.

"Exactly," Macey smirked. "Cameron, could you join Rebecca, Elizabeth and I in the hall please."

"Ooooo, you're in trouble!"

"Shut up Grant, nobody asked you for your opinion."

"That is why people call you a bitch McHenry."

"I take that as a compliment, Man-whore."

"OKAY!" I yelled. "You can continue your little love fest later!" I got up from the chair next to Grant's bed and scooted out and into the hall. Bex was sitting on the chair wearing a we-need-to-talk look, while Liz had her laptop in front of her most likely trying to update her Boy-To-English Translator to work for physical actions. I plopped down on the chair, "Proceed with the torture."

"Kiss?"

"Just a cover Mace, we _do _have to pretend to be engaged."

"That's not what I'm asking." My eyebrows scrunched (and I think Liz's did too).

"What she's asking is did you _like_ it?" Bex questioned. I noticed that she was at the edge of her seat.

"It was just a peck."

"I'm over Grant, Cammie. You don't have to try to protect my feelings."

"I'm not…"

"Maybe you aren't," Macey said. Her black heels tapped on the floor as she inched closer to me. When she was about a foot away for me Mace stopped and crossed her arms. "But you are protecting Zach's."

Her eyes looked down on me; she was trying to intimidate me. It wasn't going to work though. The only way Macey McHenry can make me want to run for my life is when she has a pair of high heels and a flat iron. "I don't understand."

"Deny it all you want Cam…" Macey started.

"…but just don't get hurt," after Bex said that all three of them walked out of the lobby, leaving me alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**One word... FLUFF **

* * *

Three days passed. We needed that time to get Grant up and running again, to collect data, and well, I needed that time to consider what my friends had said.

"Grant is a great guy," I thought, "and a great spy. He wouldn't let his emotions get in the way of a mission, and neither will you. Not again."

My thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the man I had just been thinking of. "Cam, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I replied a bit too fast. Those few words are the most common cover, everybody uses it, but sometimes it's the only thing you've got.

"Biggest lie in America."

How is it that he can read my mind? "Try the world." His eyes locked with mine and I knew he didn't want to leave me alone. "Go to bed Grant, I just need to think."

"Well, if you insist on me leaving I guess I'll have to suffer."

"Suffer? By retreating to our humongous bed and pillows filled with goose feathers? Sounds terrible."

He groaned, "You have no idea." Grant sulked into the other room and I heard him jump onto the bed, followed by a small "Ow," which I'm assuming is because he landed on his bad shoulder (Why are boys such idiots? Biggest puzzle in the universe.)

I grabbed my key card and left for Macey and Bex's room. I let the door slam behind me. "Get Liz in here pronto. And tell her to bring her computer."

"On it!"

"You have to push 6 first!"

"Shut up Bex! If I can kill someone with a battery I think I can operate a telephone!"

"Well if you're so smart why'd you press 1?"

"Because your British accent is yelling in my ear!"

"Opps I'm sorry… THIS BETTER!"

"Don't bother calling me guys, I'm already here," Liz's voice informed us from the other side of the door. "What do you need Cammie?"

"I need to know why Blackthorne is after Zach…"


	8. Chapter 8

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... all I had to say**

**

* * *

****Blackthorne Institute- **A top secret school for boys, grades 7 through 12, currently settling into a new curriculum, thanks to Zachary Goode and Joe Solomon.

Liz clicked a link to learn more about this "new curriculum." I inched closer to the screen, trying to absorb everything.

**November 27- **After many years of debating, the Blackthorne Institute has decided that it is a time for change. Starting next week we will be switching from training assassins to training spies. The following courses will be dropped: Weapons, Torture, and Honeypotting Advanced. The following courses will be added: Countries of the World, and Research and Development.  
The Institute would like to thank Joe Solomon and Zachary Goode for their efforts in this change. We would also like to thank Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women for being a guide to base our new studies off of.

"Isn't this… good?"

"Well that depends on your point of view, Bex," Liz said while punching more keys on her little laptop.

I nodded, "Someone, or many someones must be after Zach for changing this curriculum."  
"But what about Solomon?"

We all turned to Macey. "You're right. What about _him_!"

"Here's something."

**Joe Solomon-** Agent for the CIA, currently working at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women as a Covert Operations teacher.  
**Status-** Under lockdown

"He must have figured out why they're after Zach and now the CIA is protecting him."

"There's one thing I still don't understand…"

"What Bex?"

"Well, who hacked their system? I mean Liz would have told us and so would Jonas…"

"I don't know about that."

Liz shot me a look but I continued. "Grant seemed to know what the man was talking about. Jonas must have found out…"

"And they're hiding it from us," Macey finished.

"The only question is… why?" I looked at all my friends. They nodded, indicating that it was time to find out the answer to my question.

Macey smirked. "I know how we can get it out of them." Liz and I looked terrified, while Bex was practically jumping up and down in anticipation. "Lizzie here has to honeypot her beloved Jonas."

"I'm dressed like a whore!"

"Think of more like a sexy librarian," Bex smiled.

"I'm dressed like a whore!"

"Sexy scientist?" I tried.

"I'm dressed like a whore!"

"Oh shut up Liz! Now, take off your tights."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to put on these thigh-high white socks instead. They'll be easier for Jonas to take off later.

"Macey!" Liz screamed.

"Just put them on."

2 minutes and 17 seconds later Liz came out of the bathroom in black heels, the white socks, a _short_ khaki skirt, soft pink button up with a black best over top. Bex grinned, "Jonas isn't going to last 3 minutes."

"3 minutes? Try 1 minute!"

"Is that a bet McHenry?"

"You're on Baxter."

"Winner gets…?"

"Dibs on the next hot guy?" Bex paused for a second, before shaking hands with Macey thus sealing the deal.

"Can we not make bets about my sex life!"

"Shut up and just go honeypot your dork," Macey pushed Liz out the door.

"Did you plant the bug on her?"

"Don't worry Bex, I put it in her earring, that way there's no chance it'll get flung across the room along with her clothes."

"You guys are cruel."

"Quiet down Cammie, Liz just knocked on the door!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Honeypotting! OMG! But don't worry its not dirty or icky... just normal teenage novel stuff... I guess**

* * *

"Knock, Knock," Liz's southern voice called as she slide through the door and into the hotel room.

Jonas called out to her, "I'm in the bathroom, but I'll be out in a minute Sweet Pea."

"Sweet Pea?" Bex mouthed.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the bedroom." Liz sat down on the edge of the bed. We could see her adjusting her skirt so that it covered what needed to be cover while still showing a _good_ amount of leg.

"So Sweetie what did you wa-"

"What did I want?" Jonas nodded, mouth hanging open. "Well, I was hoping you could show me your recent findings." Liz got off the bed and toward the drooling man.

"I… could do that."

Liz kissed him softly and teased, "You're so sexy when you're doing research."

Jonas jumped away and toward the computer screen. He pulled up a file, and smiled like a fool. "Am I even sexier now?"

"Depends on what the file says."

"You could come over and read it."

"But there's no place for me to sit." Liz pouted.

"Ummm…"

Liz sat down on Jonas's lap. "This works," she whispered.

All three of us laughed as Jonas bit his lip and nodded his head. "That's our girl," Macey smiled, obviously proud that she had ruined Liz's innocence after so many years.

"Do you mind if I just put this on my USB?" Liz asked, pulling her USB out of her bra.

"Whoa, she has some tricks up her sleeve," I laughed.

"More like down her bra."

"I don't… I don't mind at all." Jonas said, still biting his lip.

"Good, and now that that's out of the way…" Liz turned to face Jonas and smiled. He gulped just before Liz could pull him into a deep kiss.

"Time?"

"3 minutes and 56 seconds," I said.

"Ha! I win!"

"What!"

"Sorry Bex, but technically neither of you won," Macey smirked while Bex looked like she was about to leap out of the chair and kick me back all the way to last Thursday. "Well, Macey was under and so were you. Neither of you win."

"Guess that means we have to fight for him Baxter."

"First we have to find him."

"No, first we have to turn of the computer because I don't think I want to see Jonas and Liz anymore," I said with my eyes open wide.

"Wow, they made it to the bed already."

"New record?" Bex giggled.

"Hell no! I still have that record," Macey smirked devilishly as she closed the laptop giving Jonas and Liz some privacy.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10! AND 11!  
and at some point later today maybe chapter 12! Ooooooo... AHhhhhhh...**

now for the reviews...

****

gallagherspygirl - you say wow then... wait till now! hehehehe

****

KatieeAnnSalibaa- thanks!

rozaveRnB - thanks! Plus I didn't write a cliff hanger for chapter 10 and 11... But no promises for the next chapter... :P

Ivoryyy - it _was_ kinda awkward... but I tried my best not to make it REALLY awkward. The love triangle should be arriving soon ;)

PreppyEmoGirl - thanks... and I hope a week (or so) was a short enough time for you to wait... I had exams :(

GallagherGirl537 - Thanks!

AAA- sorry I ruined cute little Liz... but Cammie or Bex couldn't do it to Grant cause it didn't fit. Macey could have done it but it would have wound up with one of the girls being angry... so I make a little Liz-Jonas (awkward) moment... Feel free to keep bugging me to update though... I'm on Thanksgiving Break for over a week so that equals lots of free time! I mean lots of writing time!

CrystalRose- I love that line too... :D

Cammie4.10- thanks for the compliment... my writing thanks you... :p

Jada- Opps... I didn't know it was that big a cliffhanger. I had chapter 10 written and after I read you comment I had to make chapter 10 chapter 11 because I need to give you the information about Blackthorne ASAP! I will try to use SHENANIGANS in a chapter coming up... And i hope you don't find that chapter 11 is a big cliff. Not sure if you can handle another cliff :P

cam2ZACH2ful- hahah yup!

AND now that those are over... enjoy! 

* * *

The three of us sat on the couch watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model. A half-eaten bowl of popcorn lay at our feet; a bottle of wine was attached to both Macey's hand and her mouth, and DVDs were scattered across the floor. "I bet you Nicole is going to win."

"Psh," Macey put the wine bottle down and pointed at the screen, "No, way. Not after the photo shoot."

Bex sat up and looked at Macey and I. "Nicole wins," she said. She lowered her head and continued to sleep against the couch.

"Bitch," Macey mumbled, turning the TV off. The door inched open and Liz stepped through the door. Macey smirked, "The Walk of Shame…" Liz could only blush. "Now, give me the USB."

Liz handed her the USB and Macey plugged it into the computer and opened up the document. "Wait, Mace. Should we wake up Bex?"

"Screw the Brit, she spoiled the ending."

_2:43- Virus has successfully hacked into Blackthorne Institute's files. They are currently in Ludlow, Vermont, with Zachary Jay Goode. Their whereabouts are unknown and Virus will continue the search._

_2:59- Blackthorne's files lead Virus to believe that they are after Zachary Jay Goode and Joseph Patrick Solomon for changing Blackthorne's curriculum. The men, who are holding Zachary Jay Goode hostage, believe in the old system. They want a school for assassins not spies. Virus believes that a connection with the Circle of Cavan may be a reason for them to resist the change._

_3:38- Virus has worked with his partner, Macho Man, and they have decided that the information must be withheld from Bookworm, Chameleon, Duchess, and Peacock for the time being._

"Well…" Macey started, "Why won't they damn tell us!"

"They're spies."

"But…"

"Lying is in our job description, Mace." I looked at her, "Sometimes lying is better than telling the truth."

"Is it one of those times?" Liz's voice joined in.

"No…"

"…But for some reason they felt that it was necessary."


	11. Chapter 11

Our room was quiet when I tip-toed in around 3 am. I felt like a teenager sneaking in after a wild and crazy party, but since I've never actually experienced that, I thought back to sophomore year. Back then I'd be sneaking in and out of the school just like I'm doing now to see… Josh. And thinking of Josh just made me think of "Jimmy," which just reminded me of Zach. My mind is spinning in circles and I'm thinking like that mouse in those books _If You Give A Mouse A Cookie._ God, I need some sleep.

I wiggled out of my clothes and put on my pajamas. I looked over towards the bed and saw Grant hugging his pillow. That made me grin as I slowly slipped into bed and started to doze off.

_The mountain view was so gorgeous as I stood at the peak looking beyond the hotel and into the village. The sight would have made me smile if it weren't for the reason I was up here, to find Zach._

__

My team and I surrounded the Summit Lodge. Zach has to be in here, he just has to. Liz and Jonas confirmed that Blackthorne would be in the basement and that we should work our way down there by means of the back staircase. After picking the lock and fighting off a few guards Grant, Bex, Macey and I were inside. "I'll stand guard," Macey said as she gazed out the window, "and I'll take care of this prick." She motioned towards the man coming our way.

We reached the basement and Bex went left while Grant and I went right. "I'm going to ask you one more time Mr. Goode. Where's Solomon!" Zach's face looked emotionless as he got punched in the gut by the interrogator. I winced. "You know, acting tough will get you nowhere." Silence. "Fine, but if you don't start talking Miss. Morgan is going to be facing some devastating situations." Zach blinked. "I'm thinking we start off with showing her the old Blackthorne initiation. Remember that?"

_"Yes," Zach growled._

__

"Of course, we'll add our own little twist to it, making much more painful for you, considering you'll have to watch."

I looked over at Grant, his eyes locked with mine. I could tell that he was just as scared as Zach was for my safety.

"You won't be able to find her."

"We don't need to. She's already here."

Zach's eyes grew bigger, "She's on the mountain?"

_"She's closer than that Mr. Goode." With that being said two hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up. Grant and Bex leapt out too, punching guards left and right. I used a move that I would have never been allowed to use on one of my sisters on the man who had hold of my shoulder. He fell to the ground and I shot him quickly, turning before any emotion could catch up with me. Grant was slammed against the cement wall by a linebacker. "Grant!" I screamed as I ran towards him and picked him off the ground. Bex came up from behind and hit the guy over the head with her gun. He fell to the ground and she shot a bullet out of her gun. The three of us turned to face the interrogator. I recognized him as the guy in the lime green jacket and pink hat. He smirked, "It's about time you showed up."_

__

"Drop the gun."

"Grant Newman, you went to Blackthorne, you should know that we don't give into enemies that easily." His hand tightened around the trigger.

"Don't…"

"BANG!"

"Zach!"

_"BANG!"_

_I scurried towards the chair and grabbed Zach's hand. My eyes were filled with tears as I pleaded with him, "Zach, come on. I can't lose you; I can't go through this again." He turned his head towards me, "I love you, Gallagher Girl." His breathing stopped and so did mine. A lump filled my throat and tears filled my eyes. "No," I whispered._

_I felt a pair of strong arms hug me and pull me off of Zach. I was embraced in a hug as I wept. Looking up, I saw Grant, a single tear feel down his cheek. His eyes bore deeper into mine as he whispered, "Seeing you like this… it kills me." I buried my head into his chest and cried. _

I blinked; staring at my pillow I realized that it was all a dream. But the tears still fell because even if the situations weren't real, the feelings were. I leaned in closer toward my pillow and let more tears drop. My eyelids fell, an attempt at going back to sleep. Suddenly my pillow moved. I rubbed my eyes and looked up. Grant's head lay right next to mine, and I noticed that my "pillow" had been his muscular bicep. I smiled a bit, but slowly tried to inch away. Grant's hand found its way onto my hip; I let out a small squeak as he pulled me into this upper body. "Cammie," he mumbled. My eyes grew wide and I couldn't help but sit up and shoot out of bed. "Cammie?" I heard Grant say as I hurried into the bathroom and locked the door.  
His footsteps came closer toward the door, "Cammie?"

"Yes?"

"Good morning?"

"Good morning."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, be out in a minute." I just needed a few seconds to regain my composure.

"Okay, I'll go make breakfast." I heard him retreat and I opened the door and shuffled into the kitchen.

"What's your favorite color?"

"What is this, the question game?"

"Yes. So answer the question," I grinned, "And make me some waffles!"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Lime Green. Favorite mission?"

"Australia, with Zach."

"Ireland with Bex and Macey," I smiled at the memory of Macey kissing the tour guide instead of the Blarney Stone.

"Gallagher or Blackthorne?"

"Gallagher, hands down."

"I wouldn't argue with that."

"Why didn't you tell me about Blackthorne?"

"Because we don't look out for each other like you do with your sisters. We are trained assassins. You wouldn't understand our brotherhood."

"Oh I wouldn't?"

"No."

"Hmmm…"

"How did you find out anyway?"

"Well, I'm a spy. And Jonas can't resist Liz in short skirts."

"I told him to take Honeypotting Advanced with Zach and I!"

"Lucky number?"

"Trying to avoid the subject of honeypotting, Cammie? 2."

"Yes. 27, and faster with the waffles!"

"Do you want them burned?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yes."

"Dumb question."

"Stupid answer," he took the waffles and scrapped then into the trash.

"You threw out my waffles!"

"You made fun of my question. Now, what annoys you most about me?"

"The fact that you threw out my waffles!"

"Seriously? Get over it!"

"Well, what annoys you most about _me_?"

"You blend into the background…"

"What's so wrong with that Macho Man?"

"You deserve to be in the spotlight."

"Ugh!"

"What?"

"There you go again!"

"What?"

"You're confusing me! One minute you flirt with me the next I'm your best friend."

"Cammie…"

"If that weren't bad enough, I have a boyfriend, who just so happens to be your best friend! He's gone and I feel lonely, and you fill that loneliness. But…"

"Cammie…"

"Wait… But I can't help but think that this isn't just a cover for you either."

"What do you what me to say Cammie?"

"Is this all for the cover?"

"Yes…"

"Bullshit!" I screamed, throwing down my napkin and storming away from the conversation.

"Cammie," Grant said softly, grabbing my hand and twisting me around to face him. "I can't do this to Zach, but I can't lie to you."

"You're going to have to pick one," I fought.

With that being said Grant lowered his face and put his nose up against mine. "Zach's going to kill me." Then our lips pressed together.


	12. Chapter 12

**I said I would update and I did... YAYAYAY! but I'm not doing reviews cause i just updated... _BUT!_  
_BUT!_ I'm going to start another story. It's called Which Rule Didn't We Break? Its going to be a bunch of one shots with the girls... maybe the guys (TBD). And I guess the basic idea is them telling stories about crazy things they did at school. _AND_ I need _YOUR_ help.  
In order to make the stories more interesting I wanted to have you help. So basically the first person to PM me after each chapter gets their "idea" put in. Your "idea" (idk what else to call it) will be to chose 3 things (random object, person, color, place, word, etc...) and I have to put it in the story. For example- 1. ducks 2. Joe Solomon 3. footie-pajamas.**

SOOOOO please please please help me! I want to start writing this ASAP! (And don't think because I'm going to write a new story that I'll ignore this one... cause i won't!) (and to all those who read Odd Spies Out and It's Not Just A Cover Anymore... I WILL at some point continue writing, but I'm soo focused on these other stories that I have writers block... but hopefully it won't last long)  


**OK... hopefully you read all that! AND make sure to check that you read EVERY chapter... I'm not sure if some of you just click to the last chapter available, but I tend to submit mulitple chapters at a time so please check on that. THANKS!**

* * *

Snow fell in the village while all six of us went out for the day. So far there was no suspicious activity, just a few drunken college students off of school on account of winter break. "Main Street clear, Chameleon and Macho Man are going into Pot Belly for some lunch."

"Andover Street clear, going to check out the park," Macey said.

"Peacock, I'll join you."

"Alright, Duchess. Bookworm? Virus?"

"Bookworm and I will be checking out the bookstore."

"Don't tell me what happens in the new Pretty Little Liars! I haven't read it yet!" Bex whisper-yelled into the comms.

I held Grant hand and pulled him into the restaurant. "Look Honey! The Giants are up by 6! I told you they'd be winning against the Patriots!"

Grant went over to the waiter, "I think my sports-obsessed wife is going to want a seat by the game."

"Right this way."

"Thank you," I said politely as I sat down. Grant nodded his head and the waiter placed down our menus and went to seat another group.

"Chase, what do you think you'll have?"

"I'll probably just have a hamburger."

"I'm going to have the spaghetti."

"Amy, did I ever tell you that you love spaghetti too much?"

"No, because that isn't possible," I smiled, "And the Patriots just fumbled."

"Damn it!"

"Honey," I grabbed his hands, "calm down."

Grant nodded.

"What were the dates available to have the wedding?"

"January 4, 12, and 27."

"Let's get married the 27th."

"Why?"

"You know 27's my lucky number! Besides I'll only have to wait 9 weeks to be married to you."

"Will we be able to plan a wedding in that amount of time, Sweetheart?"

"Don't underestimate Amy Reel."

The waiter came toward our table, "Hello, I'm Frank. I'll be taking care of you today. What would you like to drink?"

"I think we're ready to order our food too," Grant said. "I'll have a hamburger and a Pepsi."

"I'll have spaghetti and an iced tea."

"Great!" Frank exclaimed with an overly excited tone. "That'll be ready for you momentarily." He walked away and dropped our menus off at the counter.

"Patriots just scored."

"Shut up, Chase."

"Oh, so you can make fun of me but I can't make fun of you?"

"Precisely," I whispered. I leaned over the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "How am I going to tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Zach."

Grant gulped, "I'm going to be murdered."

"I'm not letting you two kill each other…"

"Chameleon. Macho Man. We have tails."

"We?"

"Bookworm and Virus already made their way back to the hotel so they're safe. But Peacock and I have three men."

I looked around the room and saw Frank touch his ear. A comms. "We have one too."

"We'll bring them to the village. Macho Man can help us on tail number 2; he's armed and requires some assistance."

Grant stood up and slapped forty dollars on the table. He took my hand and we ran out into the snow. "I'll be right back Chase, just need to go grab some soda from the store."

"Meet you in front of the ski store?"

"Okay," I waved and strutted across the street. Frank was a few steps behind me, and I braced myself for an attack. But it never came.

I reached the soda aisle and I turned toward the man in the red vest. "Excuse me but where is the Pepsi?"

"We don't sell Pepsi, but the Rite-Aid next door does."

I smiled and turned around. Frank was reached up to the top shelf to grab a case of Root Beer. Making my way through the maze of aisles, I finally reached the door and pushed my way out. As I stepped out into the fresh air I was bumped and knocked to the ground.

"Opps, sorry Miss. Are you alright?"

"Yes, no need to worry."

"Here take my hand," I looked up and saw a teenage boy. His short dark brown hair was messy and his blue eyes looked a tad scared. He lifted me off the ground and shakes my hand. "Hi, I'm Kaleb. Sorry about that." He smirked, "And this."

His moved his hand to show a napotine patch on my wrist. My vision slowly blurred, while I thought about how he managed to slip that past me.

I blinked my eyes a few times and rolled my head on its side. The room was dark, and filled with a few cardboard boxes. I felt the need to rub my eyes, but soon discovered that my hands were tied to the chair. Looking to my left I heard voices.

"Where's Solomon!" A few seconds past and then I heard someone get punched in the gut. I winced. "You know, acting tough will get you nowhere." Silence. "Fine, but if you don't start talking Miss. Morgan is going to be facing some devastating situations." I blinked. "I'm thinking we start off with showing her the old Blackthorne initiation. Remember that?"

"Yes," someone growled.

"Of course, we'll add our own little twist to it, making much more painful for you, considering you'll have to watch."

"You won't be able to find her."

"We don't need to. She's already here."

"She's on the mountain?"

"She's closer than that."

The voices stopped and footsteps approached. The door in the far corner creaked open and a man appeared. "Hello, Miss Morgan. Care to join us in the other room?"

He untied me from the chair and pushed me into the following room. The walls were concrete and the only source of light came from a desk lamp off in the corner. A man sat in the middle of the room, his back was facing me. "Kaleb bring us a chair." The teenage boy came up behind me, chair in hand, and pushed me aside as he placed the metal chair opposite the figure. "Now, let's have a little reunion," He laughed, pushing me onto the seat.

The man raised his head, and stared at me. "Hey, Gallagher Girl."

"Zach?"

"I'll let you two get reacquainted. Kaleb, guard the door. Frank and I will be outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Not the best chapter but I think you'll live...**

**_PLEASE HELP ME THOUGH!_- New story and I need your help! It's called Which Rule Didn't We Break. It's going to be a bunch of one-shots and you can get YOUR "idea" put into it! The first person to PM, gets their "idea" put in. The "idea" is 3 things that I have to include in the story. So you would PM me- 1. milkshakes 2. Ron Weasley 3. mattress-surfing. And i'll make a story out of the three things... And they can be a person, place, color, word that I have to use, a thing... etc!  
**

**SO PM ME TO GET YOU IDEA PUT INTO "WHICH RULE DIDN'T WE BREAK! (coming as soon as I get PM-ed!)**

* * *

"I missed you."

"I missed you too…"

"Why did you come?"

"It was my mission, Zach. I had to find you."

"You shouldn't have come…"

"What am I suppose to say, Zach? Sorry for trying to rescue my boyfriend?" His eyes were focused on the corner, away from me. "I'm sorry that you think I can't handle any of this," I whisper yelled.

"I just want you to be protected."

"I'm not fragile, Zach. I can take care of myself."

Pause.

"How's the gang?"

"They all miss you. Even Macey."

He smirked. "How's Joe?"

"He's hiding. Not that he wants to, but the CIA has forced him to be locked down."

"I think he'd be happier here," Zach laughed, but then winced. "I shouldn't laugh it hurts too much."

"Any other injuries?"

"I got shot in the shoulder by that little weasel over there." His eyes glaring at Kaleb.

"Shut up or next time I'll aim for your head!"

"Grant got shot in the shoulder too." I looked down at my feet when I said those seven words. Just saying Grant's name in front of Zach made me want to puke. Why did I have so much trouble following the first rule of being a spy: Don't fall in love.

"How is he?"

I looked down at my hand and wiggled my fingers, "We're engaged?" And I've kissed him, even though I'm dating you. I'm a cheater. And I'm a bitch. "It's our cover."

"That's an odd pairing," he smirked.

"Zach, there's something I should tell—"

"Sharing time's over," Frank stepped through the door, "now it's Playtime!" As he finished the sentence, his right fist came and punched Zach. His left fist punched him square in the face. My hands tightened on the chair as Zach spit blood onto the floor. "Kaleb, join the fun…" Frank grunted, this time punching me in the stomach. "Kaleb?" He paused for a second before kicking the side of my head.

My head pounded, I lifted my head to look at Frank, "You fight like a girl."

"BANG!"

Frank fell to the ground and Bex stepped through the door. "Hey…I resent that."

"Rebecca Baxter?"

"Shut up, Zachary, before I push you down the mountain!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay... First thing's first. I am sooooo sorry for not updating. Junior year is hell and I'm dying trying to get through it. But I wrote two chapters for you guys (though they are short) instead of writing my 5-7 page English paper due on Wednesday.  
**

**Hopefully you enjoy... :)**

* * *

"Where's Grant and Macey?" I yelled at Bex as we sprinted up the stairs and out the door of the Summit Lodge.

"Peacock already took Macho Man back. They'll be waiting for us in the hotel."

We scanned the top of the mountain looking for something to get us the hell off of the peak. I spotted two first aid snowmobiles, and made my way over in order to commandeer the vehicle. "Jump on!" I shouted at Zach, already zooming passed him. I knew Macey was on my tail and I lead our way back to the lodge.

After going straight down Escape, I turned left onto Blue Moon. Skiers and snowboarders scrambled to move out of our path, some mothers giving disapproving looks at the speed at which I was passing their toddlers.

"I love you."

Zach.

Crap, I can't handle all this at the moment. How many things do they expect me to juggle: Grant, Zach, saving the world, _and_ planning a fictitious wedding?"

"I cheated on you…" I whispered.

"Huh?" Zach yelled over the sound of the snowmobile. "I can't hear you."

"Nothing, we're almost there," I covered myself, coming over the bridge and towards the suite.

I stuffed my pants into my suitcase and called to Grant, "Are you finished packing, we need to leave now."

"Cam."

"What?"

"What are we going to do?"

I sighed, "We're going to pack and then we're going to get the hell out of here before Blackthorne tries to strike again."

"You know that's not what I meant," he said, gently grabbing my shoulder and turning me to face him. "What are we going to do about Zach?"

"Tell him..."

"How?"

"I have no idea."

"Well that makes two of us." Grant sat down on the bed and hung his head.

Silence.

"Grant," I whispered, "what are we going to do about us?"

He lifted his head, not looking me in the eyes. "Is there an us?"

"I… I want there to be," I replied, causing him to turn toward me. My heart started beating so fast. I had no idea what I was saying; I just knew that Grant made me feel special. Not, anymore special than Zach did, though. Was it possible to love more than one person?

"Cam, I…"

"Alright you two, we need to now!" Macey barged in. Liz poked her head from behind Macey. "We have precisely 5 minutes and 29 seconds."

"Coming," Grant nodded, looking at me before closing the suitcase and tugging it out the door.

Macey trotted over to the bed and took a seat on my left. "Is there something you want to share with me, Cameron?"

"No…" I lied.

Macey stared at me with her icy blue eyes and raised her eyebrow. "Well, is there something you _should_ share with me?"

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15! WOOO! (make sure you read chapter 14... that's the newest one)  
Next chapter equals DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!  
And I'm halfway finished it so you know that'll be finished soon... but I'm thinking I should get my 5 to 7 page paper done first... yeah, don't want to fail english. I do kinda need to get into college :/  
Anyways... enjoy, make sure you've read 14... uh, sorry its short... check out my other stories?  
OH AND REVIEW!**

* * *

It was long, uneventful car ride back to D.C. Even longer when I couldn't keep either Zach or Grant from creeping into my thoughts. But it felt good to be home, having a night in with the girls.

We started with _Dirty Dancing_, moved onto _Sixteen Candles_, and were now currently watching _Mulan_.

"Let's get down to business to defeat… THE HUNS!" Bex sung loudly.

"Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?" Liz giggled from the popcorn covered floor.

"You're the saddest bunch I've ever met," The two glared at Macey and I, and continued serenading us, "And you can bet before we're through…"

"Somehow I'll…"

"Make a man out of you," Bex wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

Liz and Bex returned to their off-pitch rendition, dancing all over my living room. Macey took my hand and dragged me toward my bedroom. She shoved me onto my blue comforter, "Speak."

"Umm…"

"Vermont?"

"Right…umm is now the best time to really be talking about that?" I attempted to stand up, "I think I'll go join Bex and…"

"No." Macey glared, pushing me back down onto my bed. "Sit. Speak. Spill."

"Okay, well ummm… how do I put this? You see…" Macey glared at me. "Grant and I kind of… kissed."

"Cam, it was your cover, you kinda had to…"

"It wasn't because of the cover, Mace."

"Oh," Macey said slightly shocked, "the plot thickens. Well, what are you going to do about ole Zachary Goode?"

I didn't answer for two reasons. Because, one, I had no idea what I was going to say to him. And two, because I was physically incapable of speaking at the moment. My brain was too preoccupied dealing with this mess to activate my mouth.

"You need to tell him, Cam."

"I know," I mumbled.

"And please save Grant's ass. I'm not in the mood for a funeral."

"Macey…Is it possible to love two people at the same time?"

"Yes."

"Is it possible to love them equally?"

Macey wrapped her arms around me and smoothed out my hair. "Is it really love when you fall for someone else?"

This was it… this was the day I was going to tell Zach about Grant. I am Cameron Morgan and I can do this. I am Cameron Morgan and I can do this.

I knocked on apartment 48C's door. 7.2 seconds later, Zach opened the door, obviously having just stepped out of the shower. He was holding a navy towel, drying off his wet hair, and wore only a pair of jeans. "Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked, and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Hey, Zach." I smiled hesitantly.

"Come in, I was just about to make lunch. Spaghetti and meatballs, you want some?"

Spaghetti. I thought back to that day at the restaurant.

"_I'll have spaghetti and an iced tea."_

_"Great! That'll be ready for you momentarily."_

_"Patriots just scored."_

__

"Shut up, Chase."

"Oh, so you can make fun of me but I can't make fun of you?"

"Precisely," I whispered and leaned over the table and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Damn it. Focus Cam. "No, I just really need to talk to you Zach."

"About what?"

"The mission."


	16. Chapter 16

** YAY! Chapter 16 up! ALREADY! Yes! I felt so bad about the looooooooooooooong wait for chapter 14 that I felt the need to write ASAP.  
As promised there is chapter is full of DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA!  
Please make sure you've read all chapters before hand.  
Not sure how long it'll be before I update... hopefully not too long.  
(I wrote this chapter for you guys instead of finishing my English paper due tomorrow so I'm thinking you guys should totally review :P)  
Umm... ya... Do you guys even read this? Or am I babbling to no one**

**Whatever... ENJOY**

* * *

"What about the mission?" Zach gave me a puzzled look, before pulling his t-shirt over his head and tugging it down to cover up his abs.

"Well, Grant and I…"

"DUDE!" The door slammed open and Grant stepped through. "I need to tell you something!"

"Um," I stood next to Grant and looked into his eyes, "we need to talk to you."

"About what?" Zach raised his eyebrow before flinging his towel across the room and into his hamper.

"We… umm, well, we… sorta…"

"We kissed," Grant said, laying the cards on the table.

"Okay…"

"Okay?" I asked timidly.

Zach shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I mean it _was _your cover. It's not like it _meant_ anything."

"But Zach…"

"Yeah, your right Zach," I looked up at Grant, wondering what he was saying. "It didn't mean anything. No big deal."

"Grant…" I whispered.

"I've got to go Zach, catch you at the office tomorrow." Grant turned and waved, exiting through the door.

"I've got to do too, Zach," I muttered, "I have lots of paperwork to finish."

As soon as I left the building I sprinted towards Grant. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"I'm saving your relationship…"

"And ruining ours!" Tears started streaming down my face. "Grant, he may be my boyfriend but I think… I think I'm falling in love with you." By now my breathing started getting heavier. "I have two guys in my life right now. But how can I be in love with him if I can't stop thinking of you! How can I be in love with him if I want to be kissing you?" I stepped closer to Grant. "How can I be in love with him if I'm in love with you?"

"Cammie…" he sighed, closing his eyes. "We can't…" And with that, he turned and left me on the sidewalk.

I grabbed my phone and punched the digits, "Macey…"

"I'll be right there."

"Stupid…idiotic…insensitive…childish…!"

"Cammie," Liz touched my shoulder snapping me back to the present, "I know you're upset about Grant, but I really don't think that your field report needs anymore staples."

"Sorry, I was pretending it was Grant's head." I grabbed the copy of my report and shuffled down the aisle at Headquarters. "You know what Liz."

Liz scurried up next to me, attempting to keep up with my face-walk towards the Chief's office. "What?"

"Who needs men? Screw them! The world can go on perfectly fine without them!"

Liz bit her lip, "Well… without men the human population would die out. We need them in order to reproduce. It's not like we are bacteria which can just split apart when they feel like making a copy of themselves…"

"Or we could keep them locked up in a cage and only associate with them when we want to have sex," Bex joined in once she met us at the corner.

"Bex! This is an office! You can't go around saying sex," Liz whispered.

"Fine. Sexual intercourse. Getting it on. Making love…"

"Alright! Can we just go back to bashing men?" I said, shutting my two best friends up.

"What did I do this time?"

Crap.

"Hey, Zach."

"Hey, Cammie. So what did I do?"

"It wasn't you, Zach…" I looked down at my feet. I couldn't tell him now. Not here.

"It was this guy I met in Vermont," Bex looked at me. "Total jerk, right Cam?" I could only look up at Bex. Her eyes were telling my something I just didn't want to hear… or see. She wanted me to tell him. Now. I knew I had to tell him… I just wish I had already done it. Back it his place. When Grant had been an idiot.

Bex grabbed Liz's arm behind my back and yanked her towards the staircase on our right. "We've got to go finish our field reports. Check you guys later."

Zach put his hands in his pocket and jerked his head towards his office door. "Why don't you come inside, Gallagher Girl?"

I nodded and followed Zach into the room. His desk sat dead center, his chair's back to the desk facing the city's skyline. I could hear the door click behind me and I picked up his pencil, pretending to be fascinated by it.

"I missed you." The words escaped his lips, which were now only inches from my ear. His arms wrapped around my waist and spun me around to face him. I gave him a half-hearted smile which went unnoticed as he planted his mouth on mine. Trust me when I say Zachary Goode is a fantastic kisser. Really he is. Usually a mere peck causes my legs to turn into jell-o, leaving me as helpless pile of girl-goo on the floor. But today was different. I'm not sure if it was what I was keeping from him or the fact that he might not be able to have that effect on my anymore. Today, I just wanted to stop.

I pulled away from Zach, whose hands had moved farther south. "I kissed Grant."

"I know."

"Grant and I _kissed_."

"Alright, and I'm _kissing_ you now," he smirked leaning in towards me again.

I shoved my hands out in front of me pushing him away. Tears started running down my red face. "No, Zach. We kissed because during the mission… we… started having these feelings…"

Before I use to think that Zach knew everything. That he was prepared for whatever, whenever. That was before I cheated on him. Before I realized that the words that had just escaped my mouth were words that not even Zachary Goode was prepared to hear.

"Zach. I'm…"

"Sorry?" He turned away from me. He couldn't even look at me.

"We got caught up in the mission, I was lonely, and he was heartbroken. We felt so alone, Zach. He was there for me. I was so afraid I'd lose you. And by kissing him I did exactly that. I've lost you, haven't I?"

"No."

"No?"

"You haven't lost me," he said, turning to face me. "You may have lost a little trust but I can't stop… I can't stop loving you. That'd hurt more."

"Zach," I started crying more and he stepped closer to me, letting me cry into his chest.

His hands smoothed my hair and he kissed the top of my head, "Don't cry, Cam. Everything's going to be fine. Let's go bring those papers to the Chief. I don't want worrying about anything else."

Zach pulled away from me and interlocked our fingers. He gave me and small smile before leading us out into the hall.

My breath hitched a bit, Grant was at the water fountain, right in front of the Chief's office.

"Hey guys! Guess what Jonas discovered about…"

Zach dropped my hand and punched Grant in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. I closed my eyes to hold back the tears as Zach grabbed my hand and tugged me into the office.

* * *

**Like I said... DRAMA**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey... Do you guys even read these? I skip them half the time... But anyways... chapter 17! Wooo! **

**I really have no idea where I'm going with this story but I don't see it going on for much longer. Maybe 7 chapters? I really don't know... I'll let you guys know as I figure out how its going to end. I use to know, and even considered a sequel, but i'm not so sure with that. Not after I started so many other stories. And not after I discovered the addictingness of Harry Potter fanfiction.  
**

**Whatever... enjoy  
**

* * *

It had been 27 hours and 40 minutes since I'd last seen Grant. 27 hours and 46 minutes since I'd last kissed Zach. 35 hours and 2 minutes since I'd been able to sleep. And it has been far too long since my life was normal, or as close to normal as _I'll_ ever get.

I have resorted to sitting in my bed, watching chick flicks and television show re-runs. Bella may think she has problems dealing with Edward and Jacob, but she's wrong. That whiny girl has never met Grant Thomas Newman of Zachary Jay Goode. She wouldn't know what to do with them.

Zach is hot-headed and arrogant. His damn smirk is always plastered to his gorgeous face. It's so infuriatingly hot. And Grant is sweet and caring… and his body… oh, his body... But he makes me so confused and acts like a total imbecile sometimes. He's breaking my heart. And I'm breaking Zach's.

Maybe I'll just give up on men and become and cat lady. My first cat should be called Suzie…it's only fitting. Maybe I'll stop by the pet store tomorrow. Should I get a tabby or should I…

My thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from my apartment door.

I slipped out of bed, wearing only a pair of boxers and a white tank top. When I opened the door I hadn't expected what, or who, was there.

"Cammie, can I come in?"

"Sur-sure."

Grant. Grant Newman was in my apartment at… 1 o'clock in the morning!

"Sorry, I-I know it's late, but I had to see you."

"I was up anyway. Couldn't sleep, not with all the drama going on lately." I shuffled over to my sofa and sat down, gesturing Grant to come sit too.

Grant sat next to me and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for everything."

"It's just as much my fault. I'm sorry for ruining your friendship with Zach."

"It was already sort of broken… we just couldn't see it. The cheating and the punch to the face just made it clearer."

Instinctively, I reached my hand up to his left eye, brushing my fingertips against his skin. "Does it hurt?"

He laughed, "I've had worse."

I smiled in response. I knew I should have dropped my hand back down to my lap, but instead I cupped the side of his face in my palm. Grant looked into my eyes, and I could see he was thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

He wet his lips before talking, "I'm not really thinking," he smiled, "just arguing with myself."

I raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what about?'

"Whether or not it'd be smart to…"

"Kiss me."

"Yea…"

"No," I shook my head and leaned closer, "that wasn't a question. That was a command."

I could feel hips lips smile against mine, and butterflies started floating around in my stomach. His hands circled my waist and mine were on his neck, bringing him closer. His touch felt so right, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to be in his arms forever. But I pulled back, putting my forehead against his.

"We should stop," he whispered, clearly out of breath.

"We should."

But we didn't, one more look in his eyes and my lips reached out for his. I couldn't control myself around him. I didn't even think of the consequences. All I was thinking was how great it felt. I abandoned his lips and started kissing his neck. He moaned.

"Cam, we should stop. We shouldn't…"

I sat up, "We shouldn't… but I want to. I shouldn't, but I do."

Grant reached his hand out and tucked a lose hair strand behind my ear. "I love you, Cammie. But I can't let you do this. I can't let you lose everything."

"Can you at least stay?" My eyes bore into his, our fingers intertwined. "I haven't been able to sleep…"

"Sure," he smiled, taking my hand and leading me to my bed. I spent the night, laying on his chest, listening to the silence. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder, snuggling me into him. And for the first time in 35 hours and 57 minutes, I was able to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**WHAT? Doodle6721 is finally updating one of her Gallagher Girl stories? *GASP* I know, I know, I suck at updating. And the worst part/best part is is that I think I have a lot more to do for this story. I'm possibly thinking sequel? Sounds good, but with my updating skills it wouldn't be finished until 2020! If I'm doing a sequel then this story will be over in about 3-5 chapters. If not, then expect at least 10 more. I'll let you know my plans by the next update, which I hope will be sometime next week (expect a short chapter).  
ANYWAYS!  
Enjoy... review... check out my other stories...badger me to write**

* * *

I woke up and smiled into my pillow. Last night was amazing, just laying there in Grant's arms. He makes me feel like a giggling teenager, and for some unknown reason, I think I'm okay with that. I like that he gives me butterflies in my stomach. I like how we stare into each others eyes, and how I'm okay with him seeing me. The real me.

What I don't like is the lying. The sneaking around. Hurting Zach. And all you people out there are probably yelling at me, saying, "You're being a bitch! Cheating is wrong! At least break up with Zach first!" I know that's what I'm suppose to be doing, and I know I'm being selfish, but if you had to tell an assassin that you cheated on him with his best friend _twice _all you can think about is his reaction. And all those reactions result with injury or death, both of which I'm not too keen on facing.

I shuffle around in my bed and turn to face the opposite direction. Grant's no longer there, but in his place lays a note. I pick it up and scan the lines.

_Cammie,_

_Sorry for leaving you, but I figured it was for the best. I'm not willing to sneak around like this anymore. I mean, I'm willing to do anything for you. I'll jump of a building, take a bullet but I'm not lying to Zach anymore. Lies may work when we're on the job, but our friends deserve the truth. I love you, but until you're ready to tell Zach, I won't be seeing you._

_-Grant_

"Bloody hell," I whispered. The white paper fell from my fingertips and onto my comforter, stained with tears.

* * *

"Cammie? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." I slip my bra strap back into place, and search the office floor for my blouse.

Zach buttons his shirt and gives me a look with his eyebrow slightly raised. "If this is still about Grant. I'm over it, I've forgiven yo-"

"-I'm done with Grant! He's got nothing to do with this! I'm fine!" I lied.

"Gallagher Girl," he steps closer to me, his hair sticking up at odd angles, "you don't seem fine to me."

"Well, I am!" I yell flinging my hands up in the air.

"Cam…"

"God, Zach!" I pull my purple top over my eyes, "It's just PMS… no need to worry!" My heels click on tiles of the floor and I reach for the doorknob. Taking a breath, I look back. "I'm fine. I'll see you later." And I step through the doorway.

Have you ever had one of those days where you wish you could just rewind time? Change the past? The things you said, the things you did? Well, my mind was on overdrive today, reliving memories and nit picking every eensey weensey miniscule action. What if I had gotten to the ruby slippers alone? What if I had turned Zach down because of his past, his mom? What if I didn't agree to go on that mission to rescue Zach? What then?

But then comes the biggest question, the one that I had spent my whole tedious day trying to avoid: What if I had never kissed Grant? For one, I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in. I wouldn't be struggling to control my feelings for a guy I shouldn't have even gotten involved with in the first place and I wouldn't be trying to latch onto the guy that I love. Or at least that I _should_ love. And then I think that if it weren't for that kiss I would never have know these feelings, I'd be blissfully ignorant whilst living a wonderfully happy life with Zach. I'd only have to worry about assassins and covert affairs and not about the affairs of the heart.

If none of this had ever happened I wouldn't have to walk past Grant trying to ignore the beatings in my chest and the twirl of my stomach, like I had this morning. Instead of going up to him and joking about that Christmas party were Jonas started dancing on a table, completely and utterly zonked, I'd brush right past him begging that somehow I'd be the Chameleon again.

"Cam," Liz stopped me at the water fountain, "did you talk to the Chief yet? He's been trying to track you down all day. He wants to send you out on a mission."

"No, I haven't yet. Do you know any details?"

"We work for the CIA, Cammie. Do you really think we're the type of people that gossip and share secrets?"

"Gossip?" Bex asked, clearly interested in whatever here friends were talking about.

"Never mind," Liz mumbled to herself before ditching the two for a trip to the Research and Development wing.

"It's really nothing," I shrugged, "just another mission."

"Oh, well then I guess we're going to be partners because I'm on my way to the Big Guy's office, right now."

"I can only _dream_," I sighed. A week or so away from drama sounded absolutely delightful. "Do you think Liz could possibly invent a time machine?"

Bex eyes fluttered open as she lowered her water from her mouth. "Is there pressing news in the Goode-Newman scandal?"

"A little early for jokes, Bex."

"Sorry, after living with Macey the whole bitch-thing kind of rubs off on you," Bex said, obviously still trying to make light of her friend's situation, before they both started walking again. "So… what happened?"

"An ultimatum."

Bex grimaced.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I not too fond of those either."

"Well, at least we'll have the entire mission to discuss this tangled mess of yours." Bex reached for the door and swung it open, revealing a tired looking Grant Newman.

I couldn't help but let slip the words going through my head, "What the hell are you doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! SO I'm sorry for not updating. Seriously I understand if you want to completely yell at me or throw virtual tomatoes at me... but I've been sucked into my other stories and the wonderful Harry Potter universe (which by the way is extremely diffucult to escape).**

**I wanted to update, mainly because I want to finish the story and also because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer... that's if you guys are still waiting and haven't abandoned me!**

**Sorry this is so short... but I wanted to get something out and fast. There will probably be 2 to 3 more chapters and I promise to make them MUCH longer. And hopefully they'll be out soon... but with my updating skills I wouldn't hold your breath. **

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, Miss Morgan, Miss Baxter. Have a seat," the Chief gestured to the two empty seats in front of us. I slowly meandered my way over before sitting down as far away from Grant as possible. "The reason I have called you three in here today is to talk about a mission. Here are your covers and details about the mission." I reached out and took the manila envelope clutched in his wrinkled hands. "Your objective is to find this man, Dr. George Young. We have significant proof to believe that he is supplying Blackthorne with advanced technology. Now, we can't have that happen, so, you three are going to leave for Pennsylvania tomorrow morning at five."

I bit my lip, "Chief, as excited as I am about being assigned to this mission I don't feel like I'm quite up to the task."

"Miss Morgan, I don't care about your heartbreaks. Right now, I need you on this assignment. No excuses. You may go."

"Yes sir," I nodded, sliding out of my chair and through the door. Bex closed the door behind her after Grant sauntered away in the opposite direction.

Bex looked up at me with her golden brown eyes filled with sympathy. "It's going to be okay."

I laughed through the tears threatening to roll down my pink cheeks. "I doubt that!"

"Well, look on the bright side. This time you don't have to play his fiancé!"

"I guess," I sighed. Stepping away from the wall, I pinched the bridge of my nose to cease the headache from all this stress. "But I do need to go tell Zach."

* * *

"No!"

"Zach! I can't miss this assignment!"

"I'm not letting you go!" Zach paced around his office. His hair was disheveled and his white sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up around his triceps.

I stood in the middle of the room, tracing his path with my eyes. "I already talked to the Chief! He doesn't care! He just wants me on that mission!"

"No!" Zach's face was red and his chest was rising up and down with anger. "I will talk to him myself! I will not let you go! I forbid you from going on a mission with that jackass!"

I know I owed Zach for breaking his heart but I couldn't stand there and take his ranting anymore. "No! First off, you can't tell me what to do!" I glared at him as he stood there frozen with fury. "Secondly, he was your best friend. And I know he screwed up, but if he's a jackass then so am I because we both hurt you!"

"Cammie, I can't let you run off with him again! Who knows what you'll do with him this time!"

A lump formed in my throat and I gave Zach an icy stare. "I may have hurt you once and I may have completely lost your trust, but that gives you no right to talk to me like that. And you know what? I'm going on that mission. You can't tell me what to do. You don't own me, Zach."

"If you go on that mission, how the hell am I ever going to trust you again?"

"You can't."

"Why?"

I snatched my coat off the back of his desk chair and walked towards the door. Before turning the knob and walking away, I turned towards him and raised my hand, pointing at myself. "Spy." And then I left, leaving not only Zach behind, but possibly my relationship and piece of my heart.

* * *

**I know... short... but hey! Something BIG happened! Don't worry this isn't the last of Zach... and there will be more Grant! **


	20. Chapter 20

**So. I lied. This isn't longer. This is actually really short. But I'm hoping to get inspired soon. Senior fall is over which means less homework and I'll be able to use my studyhalls to write. Hopefully. **

**Originally this was going to be the last chapter but as I wrote I twisted this into a different direction. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Here I was standing on top of a building. The wind was whipping me hair back and goosebumps covered my skin. I could see everything from up here. I had never felt more in control than in that moment.

For once no one was able to manipulate me. I couldn't be stopped from being who I was. Zach wasn't here to tell me I couldn't or it wasn't safe enough. My training was finished and I could act on my own impulses. No one else's. Macey or even Bex couldn't tell me what to wear or who to kiss. Even Grant couldn't change me.

"Cammie."

Speak of the devil. I turned around and my eyes landed on the guy who had made my life a tangled mess. He stood in front of me with his hands shoved in his pockets. His face was cold and emotionless. "Grant?"

He sighed and gestured behind him at the helicopter, "You've… um, you've got to go."

"I'll be right there," I smiled before taking once last glance at the city before me. My heart pounded in my chest and instinctively I turned and called out his name. "Grant! Wait."

Slowly I made my way over to him and once we were face to face I looked up at him with my piercing green eyes. "I'm done playing. I never meant to hurt you or Zach. What happened between us was something unexpected. At first it was a mistake, something I would regret in the morning. But not now. Now, I am so happy I did what I did. I never would have gotten to know you the way I did."

"Cam," Grant begged, "Not now."

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to wait for me anymore."

Grant rubbed his hand across his face and sighed, "You don't understand. I can't do this, Cammie."

My heart stopped and my jaw hung open. Butterflies were attacking my stomach and a giant lump seemed to have formed in my throat. I chocked back tears and managed to squeak out one solitary word. "Why?"

"You're my target. I'm working for Blackthorne."

Quickly my eyes scanned over him to detect any signs of lying. His body wasn't fidgeting, his palms weren't sweaty, and his eyes never left mine. He wasn't lying. "You're lying! Y-you wouldn't do that! You wouldn't lie to me!"

"Cam—"

"No!" I yelled. My whole life had been filled with lies since day one. That's what you get for being a spy, isn't it? I was used to covers and secrets but I wasn't prepared for heartbreak. Not again. "Why are you here? Why are you here, Grant? To kill me?"

Grant simply shook his head. "No. I'm here to tell you the truth."

"Go," I commanded coldly. "Go. Before I kill _you_."

And in that moment the world that had once felt so in control had fallen. My world had come crumbling down. I stood frozen for what seemed like hours. Only a hand on my shoulder could break my concentration.

"Cammie? Are you okay?" Bex asked clearly concerned. "What's wrong? Where's Grant?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned to face my best friend. "He's not coming. Get in helicopter. I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

**Are you mad at me yet? :P  
Review! **


End file.
